principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Central 46
The Central 46 was an organization that serves as the judiciary authority of the Soul Society. Operating under a mandate from the Spirit King, the influence Central 46 went well beyond the boundaries of a judiciary authority and into those of legislative and operative authorities. After recent events, the Central 46 has been disbanded, in its place a new court named the Central 25 has been installed. Overview The Central 46 was comprised of forty wise men, gathered from all over the Soul Society, and six judges. These men were in charge of trying all Shinigami crimes, whether they were committed in Soul Society or the Human World. The 46 were also within their jurisdiction to order the use of deadly force by the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukidō or the Kidō Corps. Once a decision has been made, it is never overturned. While Soul Society has its own royal family and king, they reside within a distinct dimension outside of Soul Society and their rule is not felt by Soul Society's residents. The Central 46 receive a mandate from the Spirit King to act in his place and so are considered for all intents and purposes as the royal and the ruling class of Soul Society. However, the 46 have no jurisdiction over the Royal Guard or the Shinō Academy. With the recent creation of a Shinigami Higher Institute (extension of the Shinou Academy) by the Seventh Division, however, this may change. The Central 46 as a whole believe in a harsh and absolute brand of justice, which is exacerbated by their large egos. They believe that they should have even more authority than they have now, and with that in mind seek to subjugate the Gotei 13 for "treachery". Residence The residencial district of the Central 46 is an enclave in Seireitei called Seijōtōkyorin inside the Central 46 Compound. This enclave is forbidden for entry to anyone, regardless of their military or civilian status. Proceedings The proceedings take place in the underground assembly hall within the Central 46 Compound. Each of the Central 46 has a plaque with a number on it obscuring his face. These plaques are the only means to identify individual members. Investigations will be held by the Onmitsukidō in secret, at the behest of the 46. Defendants will not be told exactly what it is they are accused of until sentencing, nor what the source of the accusation was; they are only allowed to speak when they answer the questions addressed to them and will only rarely, if ever, given a chance to speak for themselves. The evidence is deemed far more important than any testimony. The Central 46 has very little patience to breaches of protocol. Wanton disregard for the proceedings or contempt of the Central 46 will more than likely bring added charges or sentence. Laws *It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans. *It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kidō. *It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt overthrow of the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to commit murder. *It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill. *It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers. *It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed. *It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt. *It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit. Known Rulings *Valentino was given a life sentence for unknown reasons. He was later released. *Later on, Valentino was given another life sentence due to "harboring an Inner Hollow". Valentino escaped before this sentence could be carried out, however, with the help of Kito Kurama. *A certain unfair ruling earned the Central 46 the animosity and dislike of Heikishou Kikou. *Yamato Haru of the Sixth Division was sentenced to 250 years in prison for being three minutes and seventeen seconds late in returning to Seireitei after patrolling in the Human World. *Kagerou Akira of the First Division was sentenced to 320 years in prison for accidentally venturing onto a construction site repairing damaged parts of Seireitei (from the invasion), thereby "attempting to overthrow the balance of Soul Society". Plot Central 46 Arc The Central 46 was recently seen arresting Shinigami and handing out punishments ridiculously out of proportion with the crimes, sentencing Yamato Haru of the Sixth Division to 250 years in prison for merely being three minutes and seventeen seconds late to return to Soul Society after patrol (which was due to the Senkaimon seeing heightened activity due to the war, not due to any fault of Haru himself). Upon being notified of the news, Buramu Akuma went to the Central 46 Compound and challenged them directly, requesting them to lower the sentence (if not abolishing it) and then leaving. Deciding that Buramu, as well as his Vice-Captain Ramaru Totsuka (who had recently become a Visored) were threats, they agreed to investigate all the Gotei 13 Divisions for "treachery". Soon after that they arrested another Shinigami, this time from the First Division. Category:Organizations